


There are more than one kinds of Amazonians

by willowwisk



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwisk/pseuds/willowwisk
Summary: "THE YEAR IS 2050.my gang and I are a scraggly bunch. hardly anything to eat, like, ever, and whatever we can get to eat, it’s really never great. We try not to eat our goods, but sometimes it’s necessary."
Kudos: 1





	There are more than one kinds of Amazonians

**Author's Note:**

> this is a new project I'm starting, and this is a little first chapter/teaser thingy. I've been trying to write more original pieces, and this is stolen from a prompt I saw like 3 years ago and recently remembered, so enjoy.

  
THE YEAR IS 2022.

my gang and I are a scraggly bunch. hardly anything to eat, like, ever, and whatever we can get to eat, it’s really never great. We try not to eat our goods, but sometimes it’s necessary.

I run our crew and am sorta like a mom to the younger kids. we’re all runaways, bonded by one similar cause. stay alive. our lifeline comes through our ‘business’. We are thieves, but expert ones. We are actually the best of our kind, we run up to 50 jobs a day, on a really good day. our motto is quantity over quality, but don’t get the wrong idea. I only expect the best work from my team.

We’ve got the best sharpshooter in the tri-state area, and at least the best scout in all of Kentucky. But we aren't assassins or murderers. we shoot down drones. Or, on the streets, as we call them, parcels. The company Amazon owns them, and send them out whenever a rich person needs their "hair growth gummy supplements" overnight. Christ. those are the worst. taste like crap and they ain't worth shit. I don't understand the craze over long hair. it just gets in the fucking way.

its always exciting, getting a box that rattles. medicine, it's great. It's also wicked expensive, and we just don't have the kind of cash for more than some mild painkillers, which is unfortunate, since our fearless leader, me, has ADHD. it seems like a small issue, a minuscule problem, but when you have trouble paying attention, being on the run is difficult. so the ultimate jackpot would be, at least for me, Dextroamphetamine-Amphetamine. otherwise known as Adderall. but for now, we're on the jumble brain express, with a stop at SQUIRREL station.

now it's about time to meet the crew. There is Emily, the youngest, at three, Cameron, at ten, Mackenzie at 12 or, if you ask her, "ALMOST 13!!" then we have Jared (jackal) at 15, Jetta (Jinx) (and the love of my life) at 19, and me, Calla, on the street as Lilith, at the ripe age of 20. you might be wondering about the call signs, but it's crucial. well, not really, but there are pretty fun to have. we get them, given by me, of course at 13.

when we started this, it was just jinx and I, both after escaping the abusive orphanage we were both dumped in as middle schoolers. we both have a 7th-grade education, as we escaped the summer before our 8th-grade year. the things they did to us there, it's not pretty. I handled it a little better than Jinx did though. she is completely mute, and hasn't spoken a word since we got out. fluent in sign language, though. we all are. we all cant exactly go to school, ya know, criminals and stuff.

so, I teach the kids here. you might be wondering where here is, exactly. we live in the area of Lexington, Kentucky, just outside of the city. Out here are rolling hills full of ranches, orchards, and livestock. but, most importantly is the Amazon Customer Fulfillment Warehouse in town. straight from the source, lots of drones, and in a busy enough place that it's easy to get away. but we LIVE live wherever need-be. if that's in an abandoned barn, or under a bridge, it's where we crash. but since we've picked up Emily, I'm beginning to realize we need somewhere more permanent, safer. and hell, if that means jackal, jinx, and I need to commute, then damn it, we'll commute.

**Author's Note:**

> um really hoping you liked that, for the first time in my life I get to say I OWN THESE CHARACTERS! THEY ARE MINE, THEY BELONG TO ME!!


End file.
